Aushun oneshots
by Republic of Yolossia
Summary: For ChocolateTurnip. No matter what time, place or universe, they would always find each other. And always love each other. Collection of aushun-centric stories.
1. Robot AU

_Elise- Liechtenstein_

_Franz- Kugelmugel_

…

_So, a very happy birthday to ChocolateTurnip! Here's a few one-shots of your otp for you to enjoy! Some happy, some sad. Hopefully there are some funny ones dotted about too!_

_So this is the long story. Most of the other one-shots will be far shorter and in universes that make a bit of sense. This one's slightly steampunk and has robots and stuff. And is set in a made up land slightly based on a real place. And is sad. But not all of them will be! There's plenty of fluff to come too!_

…

"Roddy, dearie, your father and I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh?" Prince Roderich Edelstein jumped down from his writing desk, where he was completing an essay for his tutor, and walked briskly over to his parents, who stood in the doorway. His mother, the Empress, was smiling warmly, tiara twinkling in the evening light. She looked beautiful in her purple evening gown; she always did.

"Think of it as an early birthday present," his father added, putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him into the hall. The Emperor was a large, intimidating man, but very softly spoken, with kind eyes and soft hair flowing from under his crown. Roderich found himself almost drowning in his father's long robes as he followed him into the hall.

Like the rest of the palace, the hall was huge and spacious with high ceilings, decorated with portraits and tapestries. Roderich stared up at the paintings of grim ancestors glaring down at him: old ladies dripping with the same diamonds and pearls his mother wore; middle aged men in military uniforms and elaborate moustaches; and children who never made it to adulthood staring down with wide, nervous eyes. In between the portraits and tapestries on one side of the wall were doors to the royal children's bedrooms, classroom and the nursery. On the other side, through the enormous windows, the setting sun threw the vast grounds into a splash of reds, oranges and purples. Far below him, Roderich fleetingly watched as the robotic gardener pushed a small, steam-powered lawnmower across the grass as another robot tended to the beautiful flowerbeds.

He walked along the corridor where he and his younger brother and sister spent a large part of their lives, playing and learning, tutored by a stern governess and surrounded by a sea of toys. The royal children wanted for nothing.

"Where are we going?" he asked, looking up at his mother.

"You'll see," she replied with a smile.

The Emperor and Empress led him down to the ground floor of the palace and out into the courtyard. And there in the middle was a figure, head bowed down.

"Who's that?" asked the young prince.

"Your present," his father replied, "see for yourself."

So Roderich strode down the flagstone steps towards the figure, obscured in the evening darkness, light barely reaching this side of the palace. He ignored the grand, elaborate arches that stretched around three edges of the courtyard and the fountain behind his present. He ignored everything except the person- which is what he assumed them to be- in front of him.

Although he was an impatient boy, he never once broke into a run, because he knew his parents would disapprove. So he settled for a regal stride. And after what felt like forever, he was finally stood in front of his present.

"Your first robot," his mother explained behind him, though Roderich could see for himself.

The robot was made from copper and decorated with silver, torso and legs painted green to give the impression that she was wearing a uniform. Thin, narrow sheets of metal were welded to her head, like hair, and tied in a ponytail running down her back. Her front was a mess of cogs, gears and dials, with a small red button where her collar bone would be.

"You press that to start it," the Emperor explained.

"Are you really giving me my own robot?" Roderich looked up at him in awe.

"Of course! You'll be eleven soon, almost a grown up."

"So what is she for?" Roderich turned back to the robot. Her eyes were shut and her head bowed down. She was the size of an adult, and towered over him.

"Your personal servant. It'll pretty much run around after you and do your bidding. And act as a bodyguard."

"What do I need a bodyguard for?" Roderich's eyes widened and he stared at his father in horror, "you're not sending me to a commoner school, are you?"

"No, of course not!" His father chuckled before his smile fell and he let out a sigh; "you are the heir to a vast and powerful Empire. One day when I am gone, you will rule that Empire, a rule which I hope will be long and peaceful. But there are those who seek to overthrow the monarchy, and kill us all. Especially me, the Emperor, your mother, the Empress, and especially you, the next in line for the throne. You need protection."

"So the robot will protect me from the bad people?"

"With its… err, life. Or whatever robots have."

Roderich stared up at the robot.

"Go on," his mother urged, "switch it on."

Roderich stood up on his tiptoes and pressed the red button. Immediately, the robot sprang to life, green eyes blinking slowly as she looked around. When those eyes- fierce but at the same time kind- fell upon him, her mouth pulled into a smile, and she took a step backwards to bow.

"It is nice to meet you at last, young Prince," she told him. "My name is Érzsebét Héderváry and it is an honour to serve you."

…

"I guess you should make yourself comfortable," Roderich began as he and Érzsebét stood in his chambers.

"Nonsense, young prince!" Érzsebét exclaimed, "I stand guard outside whilst you sleep!" Roderich couldn't help but feel relieved at that. He was a private child and hated anyone intruding on his personal space, especially a stranger and _especially_ a servant. But on the other hand, he couldn't help but feel disappointed; there was something about Érzsebét that made him feel safe, how solid and real she felt, how she could probably hold her own in a fight, and how trustworthy she seemed. After what his parents had said- and why they thought he should have a bodyguard- he was reluctant to be left on his own. But he was not a small child any more, and he was the oldest son and heir, so he couldn't show weakness in front of anyone.

"That sounds best," he said with a voice more shaky than he'd hoped for. Érzsebét smiled warmly.

"Nothing can hurt you here; I will make sure of that." Then she walked out.

Roderich stared hopelessly at his closed bedroom door, gulping and shaking as he tore his gaze away and stumbled into his four-poster bed. He blew out his bedside candle, pulled the covers up to his chin and peered into the gloom.

Were there always this many shadows in his room at night? What if those shadows were hiding assassins or murderers? What if there was one hiding in his wardrobe, squashed up against his coats and shirts waiting until he fell asleep? The wind rattled outside and Roderich whined softly, ducking under the covers. Big mistake. Now he was too afraid to peek out again, in case there was a murderer who had somehow materialised in his room and was waiting for him to reappear. Something about hiding under his duvet made him feel safe, but now it was too hot and he couldn't see anything.

"Érzsebét!" he cried, and a second later he heard the door slam open.

"Young prince?" she replied and Roderich sighed in relief.

"Can you check there are no assassins in my room, please?"

"There aren't," Érzsebét replied, confused.

"But can you please check. Maybe they're hiding."

Roderich heard the clanking of Érzsebét's feet as she searched his room, opening his wardrobe, toy chest and even peering behind the curtains. Finally, she walked over to the bed and gently pulled back the covers to find Roderich curled up into a ball.

"You're safe, young prince," she told him, "nothing can get you in here."

"Stay," he mumbled, clutching her arm, "just for tonight."

"Of course," Érzsebét sat down on the floor beside him, singing softly until the boy finally drifted into a peaceful sleep.

…

"Big brother! Big brother!" Franz cried as he ran into the music room, "can I play with the robot?"

Roderich's hands slammed against the keys in his shock and he wheeled around on his stool.

"Don't startle me like that!" he cried.

"But can I?" Franz pressed; "oh please say yes!" Without waiting for a reply, he bounded over to Érzsebét.

"Hello, young prince," she greeted, kneeling down and ruffling the boy's hair.

"I thought that was my name," Roderich mumbled, glaring at the keys.

"Hello Miss Érzsebét," Franz replied, "can we play today?"

"I'm afraid not, young prince; I have a job to do."

"Go, it's fine," Roderich waved a hand, still not looking at them. At thirteen years old, he had grown from a gangly, awkward child into a gangly, awkward teenager. "Nothing will attack me here anyway."

"If you say so," Érzsebét looked uncertain as she allowed Franz to lead her out of the room. Roderich glanced up miserably as he watched them go. He knew he was rather petty by nature, but even this had to be a new low.

Jealous of his own brother?

Roderich resented himself for it almost as much as he resented Franz. He loved his brother, of course, and that was why he hated himself for his jealousy. But it just seemed so unfair that nobody had the same expectations of Franz that they did of Roderich. Because Franz was not the eldest, and thus not heir, he was allowed to be a child. There was no training from a very early age. No impossibly high expectations. No responsibilities. Franz was allowed to play and be a real child, within reason. He still had his lessons and was expected to behave in a certain way, but it was nothing compared to what Roderich had to go through. Franz didn't have to worry about the fact that one day he would rule over an Empire, wouldn't be under pressure to choose a noble girl to be his Empress. He could marry anyone he wanted.

Life truly wasn't fair.

…

"I really don't want to go to this thing," Roderich groaned, burying his head in his hands. Érzsebét just watched this display of emotion awkwardly before patting him on the back.

The pair were sitting on a bench in the Rose Garden, surrounded by hundreds of jewel-like flowers of all different colours. It was one of the few places outside that Roderich actually liked.

He was an adult now. He could speak five languages, play several instruments and explain the plots of hundreds of books. But none of that had even remotely prepared him for the responsibilities of being a prince.

None of those things were useful in combating his growing affections either, and lately he had begun to see his bodyguard in a different light. Of course, he would never say a thing on the subject to anyone.

"Could you not say you have some form of human defect?" she suggested, "like a cold."

"They'd never believe that." Roderich's entire family were now all too familiar with his antisocial tendencies and knew how to spot a terrible excuse when he gave one.

"Then why not go to this party? You might have fun there."

"But I'd much rather spend that time in the music room!" Roderich exclaimed, "besides, I'm twenty now! Father will make me talk to all these young noblewomen and dance with them and I don't want to!"

"Why not?"

"Because he will expect me to choose one to marry!"

"And you… don't want that to happen?" Érzsebét frowned, tilting her head slightly.

"Of course not!"

"Because you don't want to get married?"

"Exactly!" Roderich grinned, "wow Miss Érzsebét, you're getting better at understanding humans every day."

"Thank you, sir."

"But what if I loved another?" Roderich looked at his hands, trembling slightly. "And what if I couldn't marry them because it would be inappropriate?"

Érzsebét was silent for a moment. "Sir, I honestly don't know. I just clean and make sure you're happy."

"But you can think, right?" Roderich pressed. "What should I do?"

"Keep your feelings hidden," Érzsebét nodded, "it's what I do."

"I didn't even know you could feel," he cracked a small smile.

"I feel a lot of things. I'm a robot, not a kettle! I have a brain, and a heart, you know?"

"Good to know," he laughed, "that the one person I feel safe around has a heart."

…

That evening, the noble families from across the empire gathered in the palace to dance to the orchestra and observe the royal children, now royal young adults. Franz mostly ignored them, devoting his time to the buffet whilst Elise made some effort at conversation, her polite charm and adorable face making her popular among the courtiers.

Roderich, meanwhile, tried his best to linger at the edges, declining any offer of a dance. He talked to a few people he knew, and generally avoided those he didn't. He spied Érzsebét, weaving in between partiers with a tray of glasses and she winked at him, but apart from that he felt utterly alone.

After yet another glare from his father, Roderich decided he needed a break, and snuck out through a side door. Down a flight of stairs. Through the scullery. And he was outside.

Roderich breathed the fresh air of the gardens, steeling himself to go back inside. He didn't want to! He normally didn't mind parties, but now he was an adult and there was so much pressure on him to marry. Why couldn't he just name Elise or Franz as his heir and marry who he wanted? Was it really such a big deal?

He heard the door open behind him, and wheeled round to find Érzsebét staring at him curiously.

"Oh, it's you," he sighed in relief. "I thought it was my father."

"Well, if you're having trouble differentiating, I don't have a beard or crown."

Roderich laughed, taking her hand and leading her along the gardens. "Come, walk with me. I'm sure we both could do with some air." Érzsebét tilted her head. "Err, it's an expression."

"I see."

Roderich hoped Érzsebét wouldn't notice how sweaty his hand was. His heart raced as he tried to remember if robots' senses were that acute.

He wondered if this was the time to tell her.

But it was too inappropriate! She was a servant and he was the prince! And she was a robot too. It never bothered him but it could bloody well bother her! Érzsebét might not even understand him entirely, or feel like she was obliged to say yes, and the last thing he wanted was to take advantage of her.

Plus, if they did enter a relationship, then eventually someone would find out, tell his parents and they'd dismantle Érzsebét. Then he would be truly alone. And Érzsebét certainly didn't deserve to suffer such a fate because of him!

No, this was a secret he needed to take to the grave.

…

Roderich beamed as his fingers finally played the most difficult piece of that particular symphony with ease for the first time ever. His chest swelled with pride and he couldn't wait to tell Érzsebét the news; she'd always said he could do it.

The door opened and the girl herself entered, but before Roderich could speak, she raised a hand.

"It's time."

Roderich groaned. He'd forgotten about that procession he was supposed to attend. What was he even supposed to do? Go to some government building with his parents and pose for some photographs and listen to some speeches.

Why couldn't he have been born a hat?

He whimpered as he dragged himself to his feet and Érzsebét chuckled.

"Oh come on," she cooed, "it won't be that bad!"

"Kill me," he groaned.

"Oh hush," Érzsebét draped a coat over his shoulders and pushed him gently out the door.

…

Roderich stared boredly at the flash of booming cameras as his father signed some agreement or another on the steps of the government building. His mother was still inside, and Érzsebét, as his bodyguard, was right next to him.

All he could think about was going back to his piano. Maybe with a nice cup of coffee and a tray of cakes. He could just shuffle around the place in a dressing gown and slippers for the rest of the evening and no one would be taking pictures of him like he was some museum exhibit.

A series of shouts from the crowd interrupted his thoughts, but before he could focus on the origins of the noise, someone knocked him to the ground.

A great explosion sounded, drowning out his screams and he curled up into a ball. What was happening? There was a bright light and he shut his eyes. The world seemed to stop. There was no sound. Nothing reached his ears.

Until a piercing scream sounded and he finally forced his eyes open. He glanced down the steps and saw a young man with messy hair being restrained by police as he screamed and shouted his hate, eyes feral. He cursed Roderich's entire family as they dragged him away.

Then he saw Érzsebét.

It had been her who saw the grenade coming. Her who pushed him to safety and used her body as a shield. It was her who was now lying on her back, black oil spilling onto the stones as she twitched feebly.

It was Érzsebét who was now dying.

"No." It was little more than a whisper, but it brought home to situation, and gave Roderich the strength he needed to say goodbye.

There was no point denying it, he realised as he crawled closer to the mess of gears and torn metal. Érzsebét had little time left and he needed to speak to her once more.

"Érzsi," he murmured, pushing her gently onto her side, "Érzsebét, please say you're still here."

"I am sir," she wheezed, eyes dim.

"You… you sacrificed yourself for me? Just like that?"

"It's what I was created to do."

"But," his vision blurred with tears, "I don't want… I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, young master; I was created to serve you."

"I killed you," he sobbed, "I love you and I killed you."

"You didn't. I would have laid down my life regardless of what I was created for," she gave a weak smile, "you are special, my young prince… has been an honour to watch you grow into someone worthy… of becoming an emperor."

"I don't want to be emperor," he wailed, "I'd give it up right now if it'll save you!"

"It can't." Roderich took Érzsebét's hand in his and she flexed her fingers ever so slightly. "Don't forget me."

"I can't." He knew there were people watching, but he didn't care. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

When he pulled away, her eyes were extinguished.

…

It had been six months now.

Six months since that assassin had tried to kill him. Six months of desperately trying to piece his beloved back together.

Roderich stared blankly at his piano, fingers trembling over the eyes. The mechanic's words lingered in his ears.

Érzsebét could not be fixed.

He had refused to believe it, but in his heart he knew it was true. No one could survive a blast like that. Érzsebét was gone forever.

His eyes stung as tears began to form. He'd been crying on and off for weeks now. Every time he thought they'd finally dried up for good, they started again.

He still hadn't let them take Érzsebét's body away. Ever since the night she died, her remains had lain on his bed, tucked under the covers and hiding her broken torso. Her rest rested on the pillows and her arms lay on top of the blankets, as if she was simply sleeping, and none of the horrors she'd faced were real. Roderich himself slept on the floor.

His fingers still hung above the keys, frozen in grief. He willed them to move, but didn't know why he was bothering. His spirit to play was gone.

The music had died with Érzsebét.


	2. LDR AU

_Only fair we have a happy one now._

_This is basically pure fluff… and Roderich being an adorable twat._

…

Roderich sat down at his laptop and switched it on, listening as the old, second-hand piece of utter crap whirred into life. He still hated the thing. His cousin, Ludwig, had given him it for his birthday, shortly before he went back to his home in Germany. It was supposed to help him communicate with his extended family, but it had taken him all day to work out how to turn it on, a week to figure out how to get a Facebook account, and even longer to learn how to send friend requests.

From there, Ludwig and his brother Gilbert had guided him through using other sites, and downloading Skype, with strained patience. Though by the end of it his two cousins had called him nearly every swearword Roderich knew, and a fair few he didn't. He still had no idea what a 'bellend' was, only that Gilbert thought he was one for not knowing how to use Twitter.

Roderich wasn't a fan of his extended or even immediate family (his little sister, Elise, was tolerable, but the rest could just fuck off); all he could manage were a few gatherings at holidays, so he was not at all happy about them being able to contact him in his own living room. Then again, this way he didn't have to meet them face to face, or even speak to them directly. That suited Roderich. Unfortunately, they still insisted that he visited them every Christmas. Ludwig hadn't been at all impressed when Roderich had asked if he could just give them a quick Christmas Skype call instead.

There were only two reasons why he still bothered to use a laptop. The first was to listen to music. He'd been delighted to find that pretty much every song in the world could be accessed from the thing. Gone were the days of skulking in markets and vintage shops to find the rare CDs he wanted.

The second thing was Érzsebét.

A few months ago, whilst his cousins were visiting, Gilbert had signed him up for online dating, 'for a laugh'. Well, who was laughing now? After Gilbert had told him- through the man's own shock- that he had a match, Roderich had read this match's profile to humour his cousin, and even sent the mysterious stranger a message. It turned out that they got along pretty well. Extraordinarily well.

And now Roderich had a girlfriend. Who was the 'bellend' now?

Roderich found that he could open up to Érzsebét in a way that he couldn't with anyone else. She was funny, caring, and willing to listen to him complain about everything from his cousins to modern music to people who chose to go on holiday in tents or caravans.

Érzsebét was also one of the few people whose life he took an interest in. Although he could politely listen to Elise's lectures on knitting patterns or how to press flowers, he generally didn't care about what other people had to say, especially if they were talking about themselves. But he was surprised to find that he wanted to know everything about Érzsebét. He always asked about her day, and actually read her answers. He found himself asking her about her job, her horse-riding lessons, her music tastes, everything, really. They laughed at each other's jokes and had similar opinions on a lot of subjects. And the ones they didn't? Well, Roderich was surprised to find himself actually trying to understand other people's points of views, even if he didn't necessarily agree with them. Another surprising thing he found himself doing was looking up the songs Érzsebét said she liked, and even looking up how to play them on the piano or violin. Maybe one day he could serenade her.

No one had ever made him feel this way before, so giddy and joyful and utterly, hopelessly in love. When he wasn't talking to Érzsebét, he thought of her constantly, in a way that made his insides writhe and sting, and when he was talking to her, butterflies fluttered about his stomach and he had to remind himself to breathe.

Roderich well and truly believed he'd found his soul mate.

There was just one problem.

She lived in a different country.

He tried to tell himself that it wasn't so far. Hungary was right next to his homeland of Austria, and that Szombathely, the town where she lived, was pretty near the Austrian boarder, and his home city, Vienna. He told himself he could visit her if he wanted to, that where she lived was nearer to him than other parts of his own country, even. But it made no difference; he couldn't drive, and even if he could, his sense of direction was so terrible that's he'd probably end up in Bhutan or Lesotho or somewhere. And he loathed public transport so that was out of the question too. He didn't want to ask her to come to him, because he was afraid it would sound creepy. So Roderich decided it was up to Érzsebét and never brought the subject up. Something would work out.

Roderich noticed that, whilst he was lost in thought, his laptop had finished starting up and he'd been staring blankly at his desktop for five minutes now. He felt a jolt of panic as he realised those five minutes could've been spent talking to Érzsebét instead. He opened up skype, feeling that flutter of delight in his heart when he saw she was online. He clicked the video call button, self-consciously flattening his hair and straightening his tie as he waited for her to respond.

His computer was filled with a grinning face and mop of wavy brown hair. Érzsebét waved at him and Roderich blushed, waving back.

"Afternoon," she chirped, "how was work?"

"Fine, as usual," Roderich replied, "a bit quiet, but that's how I like it."

Roderich worked in a small music shop, spending most of the time keeping various expensive instruments in check, and occasionally having lengthy discussions with his few customers. Some people he talked to were a genuine pleasure, with a love of classical music and interest in the variety of instruments, from grand pianos to clarinets to harmonicas. Then there were the people who would not shut up about all the songs they could play on guitar, usually the same handful of irritating indie or alternative songs. Not all the guitar players he met were like that, of course. His friend Antonio had a real gift when it came to the instrument.

"Did your friend visit you today?" Érzsebét asked.

"Yes, during his lunch break," Roderich sighed dramatically, "the fool nearly sat on a drum by accident. He thought it was one of my fancy designer footstools."

Érzsebét burst out laughing. "Your friend sounds so funny! I'd love to meet him one day."

"You would?" Roderich's heart sank. Of course, this shouldn't have been a surprise; everyone preferred his good-looking friend Antonio to plain, quiet, arsehole Roderich.

"Yes. Of course, I'd love to meet you first, sometime," she threw him a warm smile.

The noise that came out of his mouth was something between a squeak and a squawk. He sat there for a few moments, mouth hung slightly open.

"Um… you want to meet… me?" he finally choked out.

"Yeah, eventually," Érzsebét beamed, "you're really cute, and funny. I'm sure you'd be even funnier offline."

"Really? Usually when I try to be funny offline, people call me a knob…"

"I can see why they might think that," Érzsebét agreed.

Roderich frowned.

"Oh, I didn't… mean like that! I don't think you're a knob…"

"And that's all that matters," Roderich shrugged; "so how was work?"

"Stressful," Érzsebét rolled her eyes, "we had a children's party today. Only about ten of them, but still a handful! They hardly listened to anything I said and we couldn't let some of them on the horses because they were too unruly."

"Yes, it would look bad if children get injured. Even if it was their fault, you'd still get blamed."

"I was thinking more about the horses getting hurt, but you have a point." Érzsebét worked at a stables, giving riding lessons to tourists, children and anyone who wanted to learn to ride a horse. She loved animals- especially big ones- and being outside getting messy, pretty much the opposite of Roderich.

Yet here they were. Funny how things worked out.

"So what are your plans for this evening?" he asked.

"Well, nothing much," Érzsebét shrugged, "I was thinking about talking to my boyfriend for a few hours, if that's okay with you."

Roderich internally giggled, before nodding and replying. "That's perfectly fine with me… dear."


	3. Missing you

_Tsvetan- Bulgaria_

_Alin- Romania_

_Andrei- Moldova_

…

_This one's loosely based on the song 'missing you' by Christy Moore and contains some robul too. It also contains Hungary and Romania hating each other despite living on opposite ends of a continent and never having met. _

_Thrown in some nyotalia to mix things up a bit._

…

"Hey watch out!"

Daniél jumped back as a metal pole swung past, nearly taking his eye out. Tsvetan grinned over apologetically at him, setting the thing down before it could do any real damage.

"Sorry," he said, "lost my balance."

"It's okay," Daniél shrugged, sitting down on the wooden floor and opening his tin lunch box. Inside were a few, rather battered, sandwiches and an apple, and the young builder couldn't help but sigh. He missed Roderich's cooking.

"Well, if you're taking your lunch break now, I might just join you," Tsvetan sat down beside him, swinging his legs over the side of the scaffolding and took out a flask and a chunk of bread.

"I could do with the company," Daniél admitted. Although he and Tsvetan lived together as well as worked together, they still felt relatively comfortable in each other's company, once they got over the initial dislike. A couple of incidents of getting under each other's toes, and the two young men were at each other's throats, earning a rather tense trip to the foreman's office.

Still, that was all in the past. Now they were good friends, and found they had a certain something in common.

"Any word from your man?" asked Tsvetan.

Daniél nodded. "Got a letter last night. He's doing well apparently."

"And the kid?"

"Franz is good," Daniél grinned, "saying his first words and all! …Wish I was there."

"Well they'll soon be joining you, right?"

Daniél shook his head. "How can I bring them here? Everything's a mess! With all the money I'm sending them, I barely have enough for myself. They're better off where they are."

"In poverty?" Tsvetan raised an eyebrow.

"Well what do you think this is?"

"At least we have hope!"

"We don't," Daniél looked down, "sometimes I think this can all work out, but I've been here for months and nothing's changed."

"This isn't like the Daniél I know and have a mild affection for," Tsvetan commented, "where's your optimism?"

Daniél shrugged. "It's escaped me today."

"It'll be back tomorrow. I know you."

"If you say so…" There was a calm silence between them as the pair watched people walk past the street in front of them. More builders bustled past them, carrying bags of plaster and cement. Above them, someone hammered slates into the roof.

"And how are your family?" Daniél asked eventually, "back home?"

"Alin's still getting into trouble," Tsvetan sighed and shook his head, "I don't know how Andrei puts up with him."

"Alin sounds like a dick, to be honest."

"He's all right!" Tsvetan laughed, "I bet you'd like him if you met him!"

Daniél wrinkled his nose. "I doubt it."

"Well I got used to him!"

"I bet you did."

"Honestly," Tsvetan rolled his eyes, "those two morons are my family! I have three kids with Alin!"

"Do you miss them?"

"Of course," Tsvetan rested his chin against the railing as his bottom lip trembled.

"You'll see them again." Daniél reached over and awkwardly patted his friend's back.

"I know. To be honest, I was thinking of inviting them over soon."

"You can't!" Daniél exclaimed, almost dropping his lunch box.

"Why not?"

"The flat's a mess and there's barely enough room for us, let alone five more people!"

"We'll think of something," Tsvetan shrugged, "I just want to see my family again. Maybe if they're here and I don't have to send money to them, and if Alin gets a job too, then we could buy a bigger place!"

"But what about me?"

"Bring Roderich and Franz over and do the same."

"It's impractical," Daniél glanced down at his sandwiches and pulled a face, "though it would be nice to taste Roderich's cakes again."

…

That night, the two friends trudged into their studio flat, exhausted and covered in plaster powder. Daniél wiped dirt from his baggy jeans and shuffled straight over to his sofa-bed, diving under the blankets and pulling out a notebook.

Tsvetan said nothing as he took two ready-meals out of the fridge to put in the microwave; the pair took turns in making dinner each night.

With nothing to do for the next five minutes, Daniél began to write to his husband. He glanced around at their messy, dusty, grim flat, sighed loudly, and pulled a pencil out of his shirt pocket. It didn't take long to decide what to write: the same false, censored drivel he always wrote in an attempt to shield the truth from his loved one.

_My dearest Roderich,_

_All is going well, thank you. How have you been? How is Franz doing?_

_I am having a wonderful time here. I'm making lots of friends and lots of money, which I hope is helping you two. I have a lovely house here, and cannot wait for you two to join me. Hopefully that will be soon, but I cannot say for sure._

_It's wonderful to hear that Franz is growing up so fast! And speaking! Although 'kunst' is a very odd first word. He hasn't forgotten his Daddy, has he?_

_I'll try to visit if I get some time off work. Might take a while though. I don't think I'll be back in time for Christmas even. My apologies._

_Things will get better though._

_Lots of love,_

_Daniél_

It wasn't enough, but at least it wasn't the truth. Daniél loved Roderich with all his heart, but was terrified of being a failure in his eyes. He knew he honestly could never be- Roderich was equally devoted to him- but Daniél still felt like a failure. He couldn't even give his husband and child a decent home and life!

Still, Daniél was a positive young man, and hoped that- one day- things would get better and they could be a family again.

With that thought in mind, he ripped the page out of the notebook and stuffed it in an envelope with a few tattered notes.


	4. Táim sínte ar do thuama

_Now this one is based on an old Irish poem. I shall not say which one because that would give away the plot._

…

There was silence throughout the house.

In the hall, soft moonlight filtered in through the window at the very end, throwing itself onto the floorboards gracefully. The tree outside rattled in the soft wind, bare branches throwing silhouettes across the silvery floor with its long fingers, like the floorboards were a shadow puppet theatre.

The wind let out a soft whistle and broke the silence.

Roderich opened his bedroom door and peered out. He was alone. His parents, and little brother and sister, were all asleep, thinking he was doing the same and unaware of where he was actually going. He stepped into the hall, shivering in his dressing gown and slippers as he rested a hand against the wooden panelling along the walls.

He stole one last glance at his room- at the mess strewn about the floor, ripped papers and broken ornaments- before closing the door and tiptoeing over to the stairs.

The autumn wind had a bite to it, but Roderich pretended not to notice as he stumbled down the garden path, teeth chattering. He didn't care. He'd stopped caring about his health a long time ago.

He glanced back at his house one last time, to make sure no one had heard him leave, before he set off down the dirt track leading towards the village. Only the moaning wind kept him company.

He reached his destination in no time, using the dim moonlight as a guide and remaining silent and unseen as he walked through the village. He ignored the mud covering his pyjama bottoms and slippers as he pushed open the gate to the cemetery and peered inside. Row upon row of headstones and memorials stared back, grey and shadowy. Some graves were covered in neat flowers whilst others lay overgrown and forgotten. In one corner, the headstones were smaller, little toys placed next to them to mourn the children they covered.

Close to them, lay the person he loved.

Roderich set off again, wind stronger now and pulling at his clothes and hair, but he was determined to reach the grave he'd come to see.

After tripping on a rock and covering himself in dirt and gravel, he eventually reached the headstone marked 'Érzsebét Héderváry', the girl with only sixteen years behind her, who died protecting him from a wild dog they'd made the mistake of disturbing during a walk in the woods. He'd not been able to save her as she lay bleeding and dying in his arms.

The earth in front of the headstone was bare and Roderich looked at it in despair as he crashed to his knees. He let out a sob and covered his face with his hands as tears formed in his eyes.

Érzsebét was gone.

His arms trembled as he leaned forward, resting his hands on the soft dirt as hot tears blurred his vision. They fell onto the ground below him. He took a single flower out of his dressing gown pocket, placed it on top of her headstone, and joined his tears in the dirt.

She was in her grave.

He lay there, barely able to breathe through his sobs. He rolled onto his side, senses filled with the smell of earth and coldness of the ground. Memories of his love flooded his brain. Her soft, wild hair. Mischievous grin. Lust for adventure. The way she kissed him, and listened to his piano playing like it was the most beautiful noise she'd heard.

And now Érzsebét was dead, and he'd never see her again.

Roderich howled and wailed as he lay stretched on her grave through the freezing night, until- in the early hours of the morning- he himself was half-dead. The cold wind turned his lips blue, and he was soon too weak to make a sound, settling for silent tears and ragged breathing.

But still he lay there, determined to keep Érzsebét sheltered from the cruel weather.

By the time Father Laurinaitis tentatively approached Roderich's deathly still form the next morning, it was already too late.

…

**Okay, the poem is 'Táim sínte ar do thuama', or 'I am stretched on your grave' and there are several song versions of it too! A few people who've sung it are Kate Rusby, Sinead O'Connor, and Blood Axis. **

**I honestly wasn't planning for Roderich to die too, but it sort of turned out that way…**


	5. Airport AU

_Katya- Ukraine_

…

_Just some cute fluffy aushun._

…

"Calm down dearie!" exclaimed Katya, but Érzsebét ignored her, pacing up and down the arrivals lounge at Heathrow airport. She ignored most things as her trainers squeaked over the smooth floor; she did not hear or see the dozens of other families waiting for the plane to land, small children running around excitedly or huddled next to their parents. A muffled voice announced delays and arrivals and departures with disinterest, and Érzsebét ignored that too. Occasionally, she would glance at the notice board, with its little times and flight numbers written in luminous yellow, but she mostly remained lost in her thoughts.

"Érzsebét!" Katya snapped; "sit down, will you! You're making me edgy."

There was something in Katya's voice that made it impossible to disobey, and Érzsebét found herself being reminded of her mother. Sighing, she wandered over to Katya and sat down beside her on a hard, plastic chair. She was extremely fond of her friend, and had invited her along for moral support. Goodness knew she needed it.

Katya smiled warmly and placed a soothing hand on her knee. "He'll be landing soon."

"I know," Érzsebét sighed, "but I haven't seen him in a year! I'm a little nervous, to be honest."

"Understandable…"

"What if he doesn't like me any more?"

"Oh don't be so silly! He absolutely adores you! Anyone can see it," Katya chuckled, "it's quite obvious, since he's not so fond of everyone else."

"But what if he found someone who's prettier? Or stronger? Or more manly?"

"Now you know that's not possible," Katya winked.

"A lot can happen in a year," Érzsebét huffed, "maybe he's gone off me?"

"He won't have!"

"Sorry," Érzsebét gave a wiry smile, "I'm just really nervous."

"I know, dear, but I promise, when you see each other again, all those worries will be gone."

And so, in the crowded lounge, they waited for news of the love of Érzsebét's life.

…

It was time.

Érzsebét bounced up and down, trying to see over the tall people in front of her, waiting in the arrivals gate for loved ones, but couldn't see anything. Curse her short legs! Katya was waiting for them in a café on one of the other floors, deciding it was best to give the couple some time alone and although Érzsebét was still nervous, she was glad of the relative privacy.

She elbowed past the people in front, ignoring the disapproving tuts, until she was at the front of the small crowd. It was then that the passengers began filing through the gate, tired and worn from a long flight. Some were tourists, sunburnt and carrying bags laden with souvenirs, others were businesspeople coming back from overseas conferences, others were visiting London or other parts of Britain, talking excitedly in various languages and scanning the signs for directions to the various exits. But there was no Roderich.

A few more minutes passed, and Érzsebét felt a stab of worry. Where was he? Roderich had been on this flight, right? Had he been unable to make it onto the plane? But surely he would've texted her to say why.

Érzsebét took her phone out of her pocket and glanced down at it just to make sure she _hadn't_ missed a text from him, but the screen was blank. Sighing, she looked back up.

And there he was.

Roderich's sunburnt face stared back at her, arms laden with bags he could barely carry. His face broke into a warm smile and he dropped his luggage as he burst into a run. Érzsebét grinned too and darted towards him, knocking him off his feet in a powerful hug.

They crashed to the floor, giggling and laughing, a mess of clothes and hair and warmth. Roderich was here. Safe. In her arms. He was real and warm and lying under her, laughing and trying to fix his glasses. She gave him a quick kiss before scrambling up and pulling him with her.

"It's so good to see you again," he gasped, pulling her into a more gentle hug and kissing her nose. "I've missed you so much."

"And I you," Érzsebét sighed.


	6. Sky pirates AU

_This one's a sky-pirates au, warning for a bit of gore and blood._

…

Roderich stared down over his majestic ship, and smiled as his crew scurried about like ants, raising the sails and swabbing the deck. His ship, The Maria, glided through the skies effortlessly, bounding over waves of white clouds. A flock of storm petrels shot past above his head and the sun made the medals on his jacket glisten. A jolt ran through his bones as he took a deep breath, fingers bristling with excitement as he flexed them behind his back.

Ah, how good it felt to be on a hunt.

The esteemed pirate hunter, Commodore Roderich Edelstein, had never lost a battle to date. His cunning and skill had sent many lowlife buccaneers to the gallows, and now he was to face what he hoped would be a relatively easy task: the capture of Captain Héderváry. They were relatively unknown in this part of the sky, just a few rumours floating around taverns and passed from merchant ship to merchant ship.

Until last week.

He'd been wandering along the docks in the early morning light, smoking a cigar, when it happened.

The rising sun was blocked from his view as a great airship crashed to the ground. It missed him by mere metres, and he had to jump behind a barrel to avoid the flames of one of the great sails, torn and flapping uselessly. There was a thunderous roar, and Roderich poked his head out to find what appeared to be a burning pile of wood.

A single, bloodied figure crawled out and Roderich ran to him, almost tripping on the debris in the process. He grabbed the fallen man by the shoulder, pushing him onto his back. From what he could make out of the sailor's tattered clothes, Roderich knew the man was a merchant.

"What happened, good man?" he asked breathlessly.

"They… came out of nowhere…" His eyes were glassy, and every word was a struggle. Blood dribbled from his lips as he spoke. "We never stood a chance…"

"Who did it? Who did this to you?"

"Héderváry, sir, Captain Héderváry," the man shivered, small and frightened.

Then he died.

There were no survivors.

Roderich hissed as he remembered it. He couldn't let such a brutish pirate get away with slaughtering an entire innocent merchant crew. Héderváry would be no challenge at all. In fact, Roderich hadn't even bothered to bring his entire fleet with him, just a single ship. It was his best ship though, his favourite: large and built from the finest materials, carrying the imperial flag proudly. The Maria was his one true love.

"Sir," began his first mate, bounding up to the bridge to greet him, "we are making good progress, and will be arriving at the pirates' lair by nightfall, hopefully."

"Thank you, Antonio," Roderich gave a nod and Antonio ran off to bark more orders at the crew, leaving the commodore in peace once again. He gazed out across the sky, just as his view was blocked by a dark shadow.

Roderich jumped back as an enormous ship crashed into theirs, sending splinters of wood flying everywhere and nearly tipping The Maria sideways. This new ship pulled away as cannon began to fire. Screams cut through the air and the main mast gave a mighty creak as cannon blasted through it, and the thing came crashing onto the deck with yet more shouts.

Roderich pulled out his sword and scanned the deck of the enemy ship. There was no doubt that the horrible lowlifes staring back were pirates, and each time a gunshot hit its mark they would cheer sickeningly. He glanced at the bridge and froze at the sight of one figure in particular, who matched the descriptions given to him by terrified sailors and merchants he'd interviewed.

There he was.

Captain Héderváry.

The pirate leader's long chestnut hair tumbled from his headscarf, whipping around his face in the wind. His scarred face was pulled into a snarl and his baggy clothes hung loose, feet bare.

Roderich gave a snarl of his own as Héderváry swung onto his own deck and winked at him, sword drawn. He glared as the pirate circled him, grinning like he was nothing. Not even a challenge.

Well, he'd just have to prove the bastard wrong. Roderich pointed his sword at the pirate and lunged.

…

There was no one left.

Roderich wiped blood from his mouth as he looked around at the carnage, dazed and exhausted. He was the only survivor. Through the blur of blood and smoke, he saw Antonio's lifeless body, slumped face-down on the deck, and his heart filled with anger.

He prepared for one last assault, sweaty hand gripping his sword as he pulled himself onto shaking legs. No matter that he was surrounded by pirates. No matter that he was the only one left alive. No matter how hopeless things seemed, he had to get even a tiny shred of revenge.

Captain Héderváry stood before him, face pulled into a manic grin, sword glinting by his side. Roderich growled and leapt forward.

His blow was deflected easily by the pirate's sword, and Héderváry shoved him back. Roderich tripped and fell, too drained to defend himself.

This was it. This was how he died.

"I've heard a lot about you," Héderváry began, kicking his sword away and kneeling down in front of him, "the undefeated commodore. Sorry to break your winning streak, although not really."

There was a scuffle of feet, and a figure fell to the ground beside him. Roderich glanced over to find Feliciano, the cabin boy, curled in a heap and trembling at the feet of the pirate first mate, a small, slight man with long, blond hair. His sharp green eyes glared down at the boy, thin lips pulled into a smirk.

Roderich put his arms around Feliciano, letting the boy sob into his jacket. "Where's your brother?" he whispered.

"I don't… I don't know!" Feliciano wailed.

Roderich rubbed his back, unsure of what to say. He was never good in situations this emotional. Not that he'd have long to worry about it.

"What to do with you two," Héderváry pondered, pacing up and down in front of them. "Should I kill you and put you out of your misery? Or leave you for a warning to any other annoying pirate-hunters thinking they can best me?" He looked down and smiled at them; "yes, that's what I'll do. But then again, there only needs to be one messenger."

"Then let the child live," Roderich choked. This wasn't entirely a selfless deed; he knew he could never face going back to the royal courts after this, and be branded a failure. Besides, Augustus Vargas would never forgive him if he didn't keep at least one of his grandsons alive.

"Why should we?" Héderváry raised an eyebrow, "you're far more interesting?"

"Because if you don't," Roderich growled, "I will return with a fleet and destroy you."

"Oh, I'm shivering where I stand," Héderváry stared down at him flatly before grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up. Feliciano whimpered on the ground but Roderich remained silent. His eyes narrowed as he took in the pirate's face closely. Now that he thought of it, Héderváry's face was more smooth and rounded than most men's.

Héderváry was also staring at him closely. "Oh, you're far too cute to kill," and the pirate placed a soft kiss on his cheek, soft hair tickling his nose.

"You're a woman," Roderich gasped, pulling away.

"You sound so surprised," Héderváry flashed him a wink and pushed him against the foremast, "fine, you both can live. Feliks, fetch the boy."

The first mate hauled Feliciano to his feet and shoved him over to Roderich whilst more seamen tied them to the mast.

"I'm sure someone will stumble upon you, eventually. Just tell them Érzsebét says hello." Érzsebét grinned and leaned towards Roderich again. "Ah go on, one more kiss?"

Roderich hated himself for complying, but there was something irritatingly attractive about her, underneath her dastardly, evil aura. He brushed his lips against hers, making sure to nip at them, just to let her know she hadn't won just yet. But Érzsebét just smiled as she pulled away, flashing him a wink.

"Aw," she purred, "and now you have me hoping we meet again, but also hoping we don't, for your sake."

"I won't let you get away with this!" Roderich shouted, struggling against the ropes as the pirates started to abandon the wreckage, Feliks waving as he swung onto the deck. Érzsebét was the last to leave, lingering as she smiled coyly at Roderich.

"Until next time," she blew him a kiss, ignoring his threats, "sweetheart."

"I won't rest until you're hanging from a noose!" he screamed.

"I love you too!" and with that she was gone.

"I think she likes you," Feliciano commented.

"Shut up!"


	7. Tuning fork

_Another happy one! It gets ever so slightly nsfw in places though. I'm sure there are no objections, right?_

_Inspired by an otpprompts post btw. _

…

"Okay, where is it?" Roderich stormed into the sitting room, glaring at his wife and huffing as he folded his arms.

"Where is what?" asked Érzsebét innocently, sprawled out on the sofa as she flicked through a magazine and tried her best not to smile.

"You know what," Roderich raised an eyebrow, "my best tuning fork! The one you bought for me last Christmas!"

"Oh, that all?" she turned a page, determined not to look at him.

"That all? I need that tuning fork!"

"Well I haven't seen it," she said in a voice that told him she knew exactly where his tuning fork was.

"Érzsebét..?" Roderich growled.

"I've hidden it."

Érzsebét looked up, throwing him a sheepish smile.

"You… what? Why?"

"Well, you're always working nowadays. I hardly see you any more, and this was the only way I could think of to get you out of your cave."

Roderich rubbed his temples. "Darling, you know I have to get ready for my tour… I'm still not finished composing everything and this whole situation is just a mess."

"And how exactly is pushing yourself so hard going to help?" Érzsebét raised an eyebrow, "if you don't take breaks then you'll get overloaded and end up going slower because you keep getting stuck and making mistakes. Take this evening off."

"I can't! There's no time!" Roderich ran his hands through his hair as he plopped down next to her, breathing heavy. "I… I fear I've lost my inspiration," he admitted, "I just spend all day in that music room waiting for it to come but… nothing. I haven't written anything in days and it's so, so terrifying."

"Well, I hardly see how inspiration's supposed to find you when you stay in one room." Érzsebét leaned closer, placing a hand on his knee and brushing her lips against his ear; "take the evening off, and I'll give you back your tuning fork."

"This is some sort of scheme, isn't it?" Roderich glared at her, "you're planning something."

"Maybe," she shuffled away so she was sitting at the other end of the sofa. Roderich sighed.

"Well, I have other means of making you talk," he purred, getting on his hands and knees and leaning over her. Érzsebét rested her back against the cushions and smiled; this was exactly what she had been hoping for.

"Oh yes?" she teased, wriggling so she was under him, "well you'll have to do something pretty special to get me to surrender."

"We'll see," Roderich placed a soft kiss on her cheek, trailing down her jaw, neck and shoulders. Érzsebét moaned softly as his hands slid under her blouse; this was exactly how she hoped things would turn out.

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he lifted her blouse up to reveal her stomach and when he teasingly ran his fingers along the soft skin. Érzsebét shuddered, his touch sending sparks of electricity through her body, like it always did. She wondered what he'd do next, and where this would lead to. It had been a while, since Roderich was so busy all the time now…

He kissed her jaw again, nibbling at her neck as he began to pull her jeans down. Érzsebét's breathing quickened and allowed herself to get lost in his touch. His smell. Roderich was all hers once again.

Then he tickled her.

Érzsebét howled with laughter, writhing on the sofa as she kicked out, tears in her eyes.

"Where is it?" Roderich demanded through his own chuckles, but Érzsebét couldn't speak. He paused for a moment. "Well?"

Érzsebét looked up at him, breathless but defiant. "Never," she hissed jokingly.

So it started up again. Roderich's quick fingers tickled her stomach mercilessly until there were tears streaming down her face and she was pleading with him to stop. Her knee jerked up and accidentally hit his crotch, and Roderich stiffened, falling off the sofa with a pained grunt.

"Roddy!" she cried, sitting up to find him curled up on the floor, hands between his legs and face twisted as he winced and groaned.

"I'm all right!" he called back, sitting up slowly. Roderich threw Érzsebét a sheepish smile, which she returned.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Maybe," Érzsebét began guiltily, "I should give you your tuning fork back."

"That would be nice."

Érzsebét dug a hand into her jeans pocket, which had been pulled halfway down her thigh, and pulled out the beautiful, engraved tuning fork she had bought him a few months ago. With a smile, she handed it back to Roderich.

"It was in your pocket?" he raised an eyebrow, "and there I was thinking you were just pleased to see me."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Érzsebét scoffed.

"You sound so surprised. I do have a playful side, you know?"

"I'm aware, since you just tickled me and all. It's just nice to see you smiling and laughing again."

Roderich's face fell, "I guess. I've been so stressed lately…" He looked up; "maybe I should take the night off."

"I'd like that," Érzsebét said softly.

"I'm sure we could find… plenty of ways to relax," he purred, leaning against the sofa and wincing. "I didn't know you could kick so hard…"

"Like a mule! Hmm, want me to kiss it better?" she said playfully.

"Sounds nice," he replied, climbing onto the sofa.

…

Hours later, the two of them lay curled up together in bed under the duvet, breathless and exhausted and tangled in each other's arms. Roderich buried his face in Érzsebét's hair, taking in her earthy, flowery smell.

"I think," he began in a husky voice, "I may have found my inspiration again."


	8. Wires

_Some Baumkuchen family from Kugelmugel's point of view. Not gonna lie, it's sad. Sorry!_

…

Franz had never seen his father cry before.

Not once in his seven year old life had he seen Roderich shed a tear over anything. He had come close before, whenever he thought his wife or son were in danger, or when things seemed hopeless, but he tended to express fear or anger by either shouting or shutting himself in his music room.

Of course, things had never been this utterly desperate before.

Franz sat in the large plastic hospital chair, tiny feet barely brushing against the floor. Next to him, his father wept silently, head in his hands. The private ward was dim, and empty except for three people: Franz, his father, and his mother, lying motionless in the hospital bed.

Érzsebét hadn't opened her eyes in hours. Hadn't uttered a word. Hadn't regained consciousness. Franz looked up fearfully at her face, pinched into a frown. She was so still, and it terrified him. Especially since no one had told why Mama was so sick.

It had only been hours ago that Mama had first said she felt ill. She was too sick to take him to school, so Vatti had walked him there instead. They'd talked about his lessons as they walked, Franz having to direct his father most of the way. Neither were too concerned about Mama, although his father fretted and worried, of course. But even Vatti, whom Franz believed knew everything, couldn't have possibly known what would happen.

Just over six hours later, it was Uncle Gilbert who picked him up from school, his usual cheerful demeanour all but completely vanished. And when Franz asked what was wrong, it didn't take long to find out.

His Mama had been rushed into hospital.

Uncle Gilbert refused to tell him much, only that Mama had a seizure and lost consciousness. Franz hadn't understood exactly what that meant, but he knew Mama was hurt. So he did what any child did when someone they cared for was hurt.

He cried.

He was still teary-eyed when Uncle Gilbert took him home, but still had enough of his senses to demand his uncle took him to his mother. He kicked and bawled and screamed and cried until the man finally gave in and took him there.

Now here they were, hours later. Uncle Gilbert had gone home shortly after dropping Franz off, and after making Roderich swear to tell him of any changes in Érzsebét's condition.

His Vatti sat up, wiping his eyes as a nurse entered the room.

"Sir," she began, "you must make a decision…"

"How can I possibly…" Roderich jumped to his feet, running his hands through his hair. "I can't…"

"There is nothing we can do for her," the nurse insisted, "your wife is-"

"Yes I understand," Roderich looked away, jaw clenched. He paced up and down Érzsebét's bedside, and Franz felt ever so anxious each time his father brushed past him. It wasn't like Vatti to be this agitated. It frightened him.

"Fine," tears brimmed in his eyes once more as he took Érzsebét's hand, tracing circles over the rough skin with a thumb. "If there's nothing that can save her… Just… give us time to say goodbye."

"Of course," the nurse nodded and walked out.

"Goodbye?" Franz looked up and shook his head, "but where is Mama going?"

"She… has already gone," Roderich sat down again, sniffing as he pulled his son onto his lap. "Your Mama has brain stem death, and she can't come back."

"Can't the doctors fix her," Franz reached a tiny hand out to stroke his Mama's hair.

"I'm… I'm afraid not."

Franz's face crumpled.

"When someone has brain stem death," explained Roderich, "it means that they can't think anymore. Or do anything really. They are officially dead."

"Mama's dead?" Franz buried his face in his father's shirt, "no! Mama! Vatti please!"

"The nurse will be back soon to switch off her life support machine," his father continued, "that will stop her heart working."

"But," Franz frowned, "you said Mama was dead."

"She is, and it wouldn't be beating at all without her life support machine."

"Then why would you switch it off?" Franz looked at his father in horror. "Mama would die!"

"Érzsebét's already dead. There's nothing we can do to bring her back. Her brain doesn't work any more."

"Mama," Franz began to cry as he wriggled away from his father and climbed onto the bed. "Please don't be dead," he wailed, "I need you Mama! I don't want Vatti to take me to school! He keeps getting lost!"

A ghost of a smile graced Roderich's lips as he stood up. "Say goodbye, Franz."

Reluctantly, the boy nodded and did what he was told. He stroked his mother's hair one last time, sniffing and sobbing. "Bye bye, Mama."

"Sir," the ward doors opened again and the nurse re-entered.

"Of course," Roderich nodded tearfully and picked Franz up, "we have to go now, son. They're going to switch the machine off."

"Mama! No!" Franz kicked and screamed as Roderich picked him up and began to carry him away.

"Franz, please…"

"I don't want her to go!"

"Don't do this," he choked, "this is hard enough as it is."

"But…"

"Say goodbye."

Franz managed one final wave before he was carried out of the room.

…

**Although I didn't go into the symptoms too much, Érzsebét's condition was encephalitis. Once again, this is based on the song 'wires' by Athlete. **


	9. Ballet AU

_Some silly fluff. In this one they're about nine, and it's based on another otpprompts post._

…

Érzsebét huffed as she sat in the circle, crossing her arms and sulking in her leotard. Why didn't her dad ever listen? She asked for boxing lessons, not ballet. She'd wondered why her father looked so confused at the request, not paying too much attention at the time, until he'd driven her to the local church today and she'd noticed all the other children were coming in clutching ballet shoes and shoulder bags. Not a single boxing glove in sight!

No wonder her dad had looked at her like she'd hit her head: he'd misheard what she'd wanted to learn! That man tried, but he still hadn't learnt to pay attention properly. No wonder mum had left…

But he'd already paid for the first lesson, so insisted she tried it out because 'you never know, you might like it!'

Érzsebét was certain she wouldn't. She'd known that the moment she'd walked into the hall and a soft-voiced, elderly dance instructor Érzsebét could probably knock over with a fart asked for her name, introducing her to the class and telling her to sit in a circle with the other little girls and boys. And all she'd done so far was waiting for everyone to arrive.

She looked around at her classmates. They were a wishy-washy bunch, as she expected. No tough kid took ballet, right? Just little boys whose lunch money she could easily take and girls with far too many ringlets or long blonde hair tied up with scrunches.

Érzsebét just about died inside.

"Ah yes, I can assure you, Mr Edelstein, your son is perfectly safe here and well get along splendidly with the other children."

"I highly doubt the last part, I have to admit."

Érzsebét glanced over at this apparently difficult child, and wondered if she was seeing things.

Because by the door was an incredibly beautiful boy. He was smaller than her, slight with large violet eyes and a tiny mole. His deep brown hair stuck up awkwardly in places and… was that a cravat he was wearing? Érzsebét blinked. People still wore cravats?

The instructor led the boy to the circle and gestured for him to sit next to Érzsebét, who was clearly happier about the fact than he was, judging by how he kept nervously glancing to the door and squeaking for his 'Vati' to come back.

"Class, this is Roderich," the instructor told him, finally convincing 'Roderich' to sit down. Érzsebét would have made fun of his name, if she hadn't been staring at his face in detail, taking in his dimpled cheeks and long lashes.

"Okay, I think that's everyone now," the instructor continued, "now, today I want to start off with something simple. We'll be doing a few breathing and stretching exercises, have a snack break, then your parents should be back to pick you up.

"Okay, let's begin!"

…

After the lesson was over, the children- now filled up with biscuits and juice- spilled into the tiny car park to wait for their parents to collect them. Érzsebét, now thoroughly bored, glanced over at the instructor- who was in conversation with a mum- before skipping over to Roderich. The boy was avoiding the other students, sitting on a low wall and sulking. He was discretely eating from a packet of chewy sweets.

She decided to join him.

"This class is poopy, huh?" she began, climbing onto the wall with ease.

"Yes," Roderich regarded her with nervousness, inching away slightly, and Érzsebét was for once self conscious about her appearance. Was her hair too messy? Her clothes too muddy?

"I came here by accident," Érzsebét explained, "I wanted to go to boxing but my dad heard ballet instead. What about you? Do you like ballet?"

"I don't mind it," Roderich replied, quiet but clearly gaining confidence, "and my cousins are always pushing me into exercising more. This was the only day I had off too."

"From school and stuff?"

"Well," Roderich shrugged, "after school on Mondays and Thursdays, I have piano lessons. After school on Tuesdays its violin practice. Wednesday is choir practice. Fridays I help out in the school library, and on Sundays I have a tutor, so now I have ballet on Saturdays."

"Wow that's a lot!" Érzsebét exclaimed. "Don't you have any time for fun?"

"But I find those things fun," Roderich frowned.

"Fair enough."

"And do you have any hobbies?"

"Not really," Érzsebét shrugged, "just playing and stuff. I like exploring and playing soldiers with my friends."

"I've never done those things."

"Didn't think you had." Érzsebét glanced down at his sweet stash and quickly glanced away before he could notice.

Too slow.

Roderich thought for a moment before pulling out a chewy sweet ring and holding it out for Érzsebét.

"Here," he said, "have one."

"Wow, a wedding ring?" Érzsebét exclaimed, remembering what some of the children at school called them. She took the sweet and stuffed it into her mouth before he could change his mind. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome." Roderich gave a small smile.

"Does this make us married now?"

Roderich nearly fell off the wall. "Err, I guess. Possibly. Wow!"

"And is there anything I should do now you're my husband?"

"Protect me from children trying to beat me up?" Roderich gave a nervous smile. "That's all. And you look big and strong too!"

"I am!" Érzsebét flexed her muscles, grinning from ear to ear, "and I'll protect you!"

"Thank you," Roderich noticed his car pulling into the car park. He gave her a tiny, quick kiss on the cheek before climbing down and scampering off. Érzsebét brushed the place he'd kissed lightly with her fingertips before spotting her own father and bounding over to him.

"Well?" he asked, "did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did, actually," she smiled sweetly, "you were right. Can I come back next week?"


	10. Gangster au

_This one is slightly darker, and is a crime/gangster au. Warning for death and various illegal things. Kinda wanna make this a full-blown au now…_

…

Érzsebét glared down at the man in front of her, staring at him like he was nothing. An annoyance. A traitor. A flea on a dead cat. And he was nothing. Or at least, he soon would be.

Alin was tied to a chair, struggling against the ropes that bound his hands behind him. Already he was bloodied and beaten, covered in bruises as his shaggy hair clung to his sweaty, swollen face. But the man had tried to rat them out to the police, and for that reason, he needed to pay.

"You actually thought you would get away with it?" she scoffed, and Alin said nothing, although his scowl deepened.

"Still, you won't be betraying us again." Érzsebét raised her gun, a small grin on her face. She never liked Alin.

"Please," he croaked suddenly, refusing to look her in the eye, "I have a baby brother…"

"Can't your man look after him?" Érzsebét refused to allow Alin to sway her. But she didn't want the kid to go hungry either; weren't his fault his brother was a scumbag.

"Possibly." For the first time since he'd first been brought here, Alin broke into a grin. "He'll kill you, you know? Tsvetan will track you down and murder the whole lot of you if you kill me."

"I have a feeling he might even if we don't," Érzsebét replied, not bothering to hide her disinterest, "at least this way he won't have anyone to lead him to us."

"You should be scared."

"Well we're not. Tsvetan will be shot on sight."

"I hate you. All of you!" Alin spat on the floor in front of him, and Érzsebét rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye, Radacanu."

She raised her gun again, but before she could even move towards the trigger, someone burst through the door behind her. She wheeled around, ready to shoot when Feliciano's arms shot in the air.

"It's just me!" he cried, "nice Feli, friendly Feli, get-the-gun-out-my-face Feli!"

Érzsebét smiled warmly as she lowered her gun. "Sorry kid, you startled me."

Feli nodded then his smile fell, he lowered his arms and played with them nervously. "The boss wants to talk to you… _they've_ arrived."

"Oh, I see." She nodded gravely, then her smile returned as she turned around. "It appears we may have to postpone your execution." Before he could respond, she shot him twice in the chest and walked out. "I lied."

Feliciano jumped, hurriedly following her and trembling slightly. Érzsebét couldn't help feeling guilty about startling him. Feli was fragile, and she was rather protective of the boy in a motherly way.

They walked in silence through the abandoned office block, Érzsebét stashing the gun in its holder and Feliciano humming quietly to himself. They came to a halt beside one of the few working doors left in the building. A number of bullet holes and bloodstains marked the thin wood and there was a silver plaque nailed to it, marked 'Edelstein'. Feliciano knocked before stepping back, and Érzsebét entered.

There he was.

Roderich was sprawled behind a desk, weighing a small bag in one hand. He was a tall but slight man, with a crooked nose and soft brunet hair. His maroon suit was neat and without a crease, complete with a cravat.

"Is that them, dear?" she asked, and smiled when he nodded. Roderich beckoned her closer, shivering with excitement.

"Yes, they were delivered without a fuss. It all went rather smoothly."

"Let me see." Érzsebét bounded over, plopping herself onto his desk and ruffling his hair. Roderich nodded and tipped the bag onto the desk.

Revealing 20 tiny, glittering stones.

Diamonds. Smuggled across the border, beautifully cut and genuine.

"They're perfect," Érzsebét murmured, picking one up with her index finger and thumb and holding to her face, the jewel sparkling in the dim lamplight.

"Well, I don't deal in anything less than perfect," Roderich said, gazing at Érzsebét. She smiled as she put the stone down, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, after we let these little beauties lie low for a while," he continued, blushing, "erm, we can sell 19 on for a higher price and that will see us comfy for a while."

"What?"

"We could invest some of the money…"

"19?"

"A couple more trips like this…"

"Roderich," Érzsebét growled, "there's twenty here, right?"

"Right," Roderich avoided her gaze.

"So why only sell nineteen?"

Roderich didn't reply immediately. He just picked one of the diamonds up. Not the largest by far, but the one that shone the brightest.

"I know I don't have the entire ring yet," he began, "but when were things ever this simple for us? Érzsebét, would you do me the honour of marrying me?"

"Oh, of course," she smiled warmly as her heart soared, leaning down and pulling him into a long kiss. "I thought you'd never ask."


	11. Harry Potter AU

_Anri- Belgium_

…

_Some silly Harry Potter au stuff. Very silly stuff._

_Warning for inappropriate jokes and terrible pick-up lines I found on the interwebs. Based on a post on otpprompts._

…

"I really don't know what you see in him," Anri commented, "the man's a complete arse!" She ate another spoonful of soup, sat amongst other Hufflepuffs eating lunch and hurriedly finishing homework. Across the table, Katya nodded in agreement.

"Oh he's not so bad," Érzsebét reasoned, "he can be quite funny, once you get to know him. Heck, he is rather charming too!"

"Charming? You have to be joking!" Anri wrinkled her nose and glared at the boy in question, sitting by himself at the other end of the great hall at the Slytherin table.

"I've talked to him a few times," said Érzsebét, "and he was rather nice, although he does have this problem where he thinks he's God's gift to this world and better than everyone."

"Just a little thing?" Anri smirked, "sounds like he needs taking down a peg or two."

"I want to ask him out," Érzsebét continued, deciding to ignore her friend's comment, "but what if he's a dick about it?"

Anri paused before speaking, a slow smile spreading across her face."

"I think I might have an idea…"

…

Roderich crossed the entrance hall briskly, robes fluttering as he went. He liked to leave for class early, mostly because after five years at Hogwarts, he still didn't know his way around and getting lost had long stopped being a valid excuse as far as his teachers were concerned.

There were few people in the hall, most still eating their lunch, and he loved the peace and quiet of it all.

Until it was broken horrendously.

"IF YOU WERE A DEMENTER, I'D BECOME A CRIMINAL JUST TO GET YOUR KISS!"

Roderich screeched, jumping in the air and wheeling round to find a howler floating in front of his face. Someone apparently was too impatient to wait for him to open it, and had enchanted it to fly after him instead. Just as he caught sight of it, the thing shouted at him again.

"YOUR SMILE IS LIKE EXPELLIAMUS: SIMPLE BUT DISARMING!"

"Are you implying that I'm simple?" Roderich spluttered, before realising there was no point in trying to argue with a howler. He turned to run but the thing pursued him, shouting increasingly more lewd and ridiculous comments at him.

"I'VE BEEN WHOMPING MY WILLOW THINKING ABOUT YOU!"

"Piss off!" There was something about the voice that was familiar to Roderich, but he couldn't quite place it.

"INTERESTED IN MAKING SOME MAGIC TOGETHER? MY WAND IS AT THE READY!"

"Merlin's pants!" he swore, turning into another corridor and trying to ignore the laughs of other students.

"GOING TO BED? MIND IF I SLYTHERIN?"

He finally reached his classroom, diving through the door and slamming it shut behind him. The teacher stared at him curiously, but he said nothing as he shuffled into his seat.

But the peace didn't last long, because not even a minute later, another student walked in, and the bloody howler followed through the open door.

"IS THAT A WAND IN YOUR POCKET OR ARE YOU JUST PLEASED TO SEE ME?"

"What's all this about?" asked Tsvetan, the student who just entered, sitting down next to Roderich.

"Some moron is sending me pick up lines via howler," he moaned back, burying his head in his hands. Tsvetan burst out laughing, but before he or the teacher could say anything more, the howler caught fire, ashes dribbling onto Roderich's desk and he sighed in relief.

"Hopefully that'll be the last of it," he muttered, glaring at the still-laughing Tsvetan.

"Sounds like something Alin would do to me," he commented, "although I doubt it's him since he's taken." Tsvetan grinned at that.

"Maybe it was him and he's decided to go for a classier boy instead?"

His friend just shook his head as more students began filing in, and Roderich hoped none of them had seen him running down the corridor. He heard a few giggles, but the teacher soon silenced them.

Finally, Tsvetan stopped giggling himself, but the moment he glanced over at Roderich, his face crumpled and it started all over again.

And Roderich just wondered why he as friends with the guy.

…

"Go on, open it!"

Roderich shot Tsvetan a poisonous glare, then returned that glare to the envelope in front of him, which was starting to hiss as the faintest traces of smoke emitted from the corners.

"You don't exactly have a choice," Alin added, curling up closer to Tsvetan to enjoy the upcoming show.

The trio were sitting on one of the sofas in the Slytherin common room, where Roderich had attracted quite a crowd ever since Natalya had entered clutching a red envelope from an apparent friend she refused to name. Even now, the girl was watching with mild interest from an armchair, the tiniest of smirks on her lips.

"Was it you?" Roderich hissed at her; "do you keep sending me howlers?"

"Of course not," she replied, "I only have eyes for one person and that isn't you." Natalya winked at Ivan- who was standing behind the sofa leaning on Tsvetan- and the taller man gave a squeak.

"I'm just joking, bro!" she added, and Ivan relaxed slightly.

"Open it!" Tsvetan hissed, and Roderich realised he had no choice. With trembling fingers, he prized open the envelope.

"DO YOU WANT TO HEAD TO THE SHRIEKING SHACK? WE COULD DO SOME SHRIEKING OF OUR OWN!"

The whole common room roared with laughter and Roderich blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. Oh whoever did this would surely be made to pay for it!

"WELL WE KNOW YOU'RE DEFINITELY NOT A MUGGLE, BECAUSE YOUR ASS IS MAGICAL!"

More laughter, and Alin leaned over and patted Roderich's shoulder.

"I'd love to know who sent this," he spluttered.

"So would I," Roderich replied, sinking lower into the sofa.

"SAVE A BROOM, RIDE A QUIDDITCH PLAYER!"

And that was it. Tsvetan was actually rolling on the floor laughing.

"You are a very lucky man," Gilbert commented, settling down on the arm of the sofa, "I wish someone would do something as awesomely hilarious to me! I would marry them on the spot!"

"LET ME SLYTHERIN YOUR GRFFENDOOR!"

"Would you like to go out with this one then?" Roderich offered.

"Hell no! I know who sent it and they're not really my type. You two would go well together though."

"WANNA EXPLORE MY CHAMBER OF SECRETS?"

"Really?" Roderich raised an eyebrow, "does it look like I have the same humour as them?"

"This has their friends written all over it! The person themselves is a bit more… calm."

"BEING WITHOUT YOU IS LIKE BEING AFFLICTED WITH THE CRUCIATUS CURSE!"

"And do I know them?" Roderich asked.

"Yeah, actually."

"YOU ARE LIKE A BOTTLE OF SKELE-GRO: YOU'RE GROWING ME A BONE!"

"Sounds like someone you would be friends with," he commented, and Gilbert laughed.

"I am, in a way."

"I COULD MAKE YOU SCREAM LOUDER THAN A MANDRAKE!"

And with that, the howler burst into flames, ashes crumbling into a heap on his lap.

"Aw," Alin said, "is it over already? I was having a great time!"

"Yeah," agreed Tsvetan, pulling himself up off the floor, "you're a lucky guy to have someone that funny like you."

"Lucky?" Roderich wrinkled his nose, "you're all laughing at me now!"

"With you, friend, with you."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Tsvetan grinned, "we're happy your secret admirer could provide us with a decent laugh for once!"

"Oh?" Roderich gave a small smile, "err… happy to help!"

He stood up, brushed the ash from his lap and trotted briskly over to Natalya, who was once again regarding him with boredom.

"Yes?" she drawled, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, now will you tell me who sent that?"

Natalya smiled. "She's outside."

Roderich darted from the common room and into the corridor. The dungeons were dimly lit and it took him a few moments to spot her, hiding nervously in the shadows.

"You?" he exclaimed before bursting into laughter, "I should've known!"

Érzsebét grinned in relief and decided to join him. "You're not angry then?"

"I was a bit, but no one's being mean about it so I guess I can laugh about the whole thing," his smile fell slightly, "even if the contents of those howlers were wildly inappropriate."

"Anri's idea," said Érzsebét quickly.

"Should've known," Roderich thought for a moment, "so… if you were planning on sending me a howler… what would you have decided to put in it instead?"

"That you're cute, and have a nice smile," Érzsebét flushed nervously, "and I like your voice."

"You do?" Roderich frowned, "everyone says it's too nasally."

"Well I like it. I think it's… interesting."

"Interesting? I'm not sure I'd like a howler screaming that my voice is… interesting."

"And you have a nice nose!"

"I do?"

"Yes." Érzsebét leaned forward and placed a small kiss saod nose. "So, fancy going on a date then?"


	12. Lazy morning

Érzsebét was the first to wake, as usual. Soft morning sunlight kissed her face through the cracks in the closed curtains. The bed sheets were warm, wrapping around her body comfortingly and the light breathing of the man next to her fell teasingly onto her neck. She looked over at Roderich's sleeping form, curled up next to her, cheeks flushed slightly and pyjamas dishevelled.

He mumbled something in his sleep, and she held him closer, burying her nose in his hair and taking in the sent of that lavender shampoo he always used. His soft breath tickled her chest and his warmth radiated onto her body, relieved by the cool of his silk pyjamas.

Érzsebét just held him tight, placing a soft kiss on his forehead as he finally stirred. Neither said anything at first. They just lay there in silence, gazing into each other's eyes and smiling. Words were not needed.

Roderich ran a hand lazily through Érzsebét's tangled hair, long fingers lost in the mess of chestnut and earthy smells, and Érzsebét felt she could not get any more relaxed. He kissed her nose and nuzzled her cheek softly, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Morning, dear."

"Sleep well?" she asked and he nodded. Neither made any attempt to get up or get dressed. There was no rush to brush teeth and eat breakfast and go to work.

There was just them, safe and warm in their bed with all the time in the world.

It was a perfect, lazy Sunday morning.


	13. Opportunities

_Adriaan- Netherlands_

…

_More crime au, this time for nyotalia. Based on the song 'Opportunities' by the pet shop boys._

…

She was dangerously beautiful.

Daniél could only watch from the other end of the casino as Annaliese, deep in conversation with a friend, sat at the bar and sipped her drink. Her long, dark hair was tied back with glittering pins and her violet eyes glanced around the room coldly. Everything about her was perfect, from her deep red lips to her neat eyebrows, and her lilac dress framed her figure beautifully.

And her smile was like the silver fittings on a coffin.

Her piercing eyes scanned the room, and he ducked behind his menu, blushing and hoping she didn't see him. She probably didn't. After all, Daniél was sat at a tiny table in the corner, hiding in shadows and trying not to be noticed. Despite being rather tall with long hair and a flower clip, he was generally not a noticeable person as it was.

She was the only reason he still came to this shitty casino. He could always ask his business acquaintances to meet him in a classier and more pleasant place- by the side of a canal or in an abattoir, for instance- but he only ever saw Annaliese here, thus kept coming up with excuses to visit.

She was truly dangerous too. He'd seen her dealing with all sorts of dangerous people, protected by her two bodyguards. Buying and selling everything from jewellery to drugs to weapons. She seemed rich, and fiercely intelligent.

And Daniél wanted in.

He saw Annaliese leave with her bodyguards and quickly got up, throwing a few notes down on the table and grabbing his coat. He weaved past people drinking and gambling, ignoring them all.

Once outside, he broke into a run, waving a hand as he tried to catch up with her.

"Hey, Miss Edelstein!"

She turned around to glare at him as her bodyguards tackled him to the floor. They twisted his arms behind his back and pulled him onto his knees, Annaliese standing over him with an expression of boredom.

"Miss Edelstein," he tried again, still smiling, "I'd like to talk to you!"

"Well then," Annaliese raised an eyebrow, "why should I care about what you have to say?"

"Because I have a little business proposition."

"Not interested," Annaliese turned around.

"Oh come on! I have contacts!"

"Don't care."

"I'm smart," he continued, "and strong! We could be amazing together. Just think about it. I could hand you the world and we could rule it together."

Annaliese paused. "Okay, Arthur, Adriaan, you've had your fun. Now let the kid go." Her bodyguards nodded and released Daniél. He remained on his knees though, beaming up at Annaliese.

"You're a sweet boy," she began, "but you really don't know what you're getting into."

"I do! Honest I do!"

"You don't," Annaliese sighed.

"Come on! I do dealings too! I've got a bit of money to offer as well. I've been in fights and can hold my own. And you seem to like surrounding yourself with muscle. This could be the start of something amazing."

Annaliese shook her head. "Do yourself a favour and stay away." She turned around and began walking down the street, her guards flanking her as she went.

But Daniél wasn't going to give up that easily.

He scrambled to his feet and bounded after her. Arthur pulled out a knife and he wavered, making sure to stand back as he tried to talk to Annaliese.

"Come on," he repeated, "I'll buy you a drink and we can talk about it more."

"You don't look like you could afford a bus fare, let alone a few drinks," Annaliese commented.

"I do have some money, I swear! I know all about this kind of scene. And I'm not as dumb and innocent as I look either. Come on, you're so pretty and smart; we would make excellent partners in crime."

Annaliese thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Alright. One drink. You have that time to prove to me you aren't a little boy playing a grown-up's game."

Daniél could've cheered.

"Yes! Thank you! I won't disappoint you, I promise!"


End file.
